


Grimms - Build Your Own TV Show Meme

by gigglingkat



Series: Grimms Dominion [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimms: Once Upon A Time... This Winter<br/>A weekly hour long serial following siblings Rebecca and Ryan Grimm into the darker side of fairy tales.</p><p>Original Meme Response: Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Click Here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this January 2010 for an LJ Meme. People who really should have known better encouraged me.
> 
> Note: The following TV Season saw Grimm and Once Upon A Time (title of my first episode) debut on TV. In 2012, Jack The Giant Killer (title of my second episode) will be a movie.
> 
> HOLLYWOOD CAN SEE ME.
> 
>  
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> The meme was to request a prompt and create a cast of characters, including the actors who'd play them. We were supposed to add in any actor photos, character bios, and show synposis that we wanted.
> 
> werepuppyblack gave me - Prompt: Fairy tales are real. Sort of. Well, they keep happening anyway. Someone really ought to see about that...
> 
> I was FINE until I got to that "add in bios and show synopsis".

**Jensen Ackles as Ryan Grimm**  
  
The eldest of the Grimm orphans, Ryan has always been the one to look out for Rebecca (Alona Tal). As a gaming programmer for an upcoming software house, Ryan's life is finally looking up. Until one night at work, he goes to deliver a chip to the server room and finds himself "displaced" to an alternate dimension. People there act as if he's a hero, and Ryan soon discovers, ready or not, he needs to be one.

At first overwhelmed by the magic he now wields, Ryan is only concerned with finding his way home. Once joined by Rebecca, he slowly comes to terms with his family's legacy and begins to truly care about the people they meet. He's slowly revealed to be a strong man - physically, mentally and morally - and well suited for the role of Champion in the Dominion.

 

 **Alona Tal as Rebecca Grimm**  
  
Rebecca loves being a gaming programmer with her brother, Ryan. When Ryan disappears, Rebecca is left to deal with the eccentric Charles Chester (Joe Flanigan). Just as strong as her brother, Rebecca soon finds the answers she's looking - but did she really want to know?

Unlike Ryan, Rebecca's first attempt to use the magic at their disposal ends badly. Slightly gun-shy, she prefers to try and solve problems by practical methods. She meets Dante (Matt Bomer) and is flattered by his attention but is not at all sure if she can trust him. But for all her misgivings, she is with her brother and therefore, she's home.

 

 **Joe Flanigan as Charles Chester**  
  
Millionaire gamer Charles Chester has a reputation for being as eccentric as he is generous. He's most known for his weakness for animal charities and lavish parties. In the corporate world, he's notorious for not incorporating his company and keeping the departments separate. His Gaming Concepts Department is a mecca for many up and comers, but he insists on hiring in pairs.

Chester's Cypher Server revolutionized online interactive gaming and is his most closely guarded possession until the announcement of the Usurper Chip. On the eve of the Usurper Chip's debut, Ryan Grimm disappears with it and Chester shows that he's not as eccentric as he seems. He unwittingly exposes his darker side to Rebecca and sends her fleeing to the Dominion after her brother. Who Chester really is and his connection to the Grimms and the Dominion will unfold throughout the season.

 

 **Matthew Bomer as Dante Aesop**  
  
The first person Ryan meets in the Dominion, Dante seems a happy-go-lucky soul but is shunned by the other residents. Ryan and Rebecca rely on Dante to help them understand the magic in Dominion programming and he's happy to help his new friends.

His relationship with the Grimms is complex. On the surface, he asks for nothing but their friendship (and perhaps romance from Rebecca) and is their greatest ally. But he constantly expects to be betrayed even as he saves their lives. Over the course of the season, he'll grow to trust the Grimms even as his dark secret threatens to put them all in even greater danger.

 

 ** _IMPORTANT NOTE:_** Everything past this point is just evidence of my insanity and inability to let something go. You will **_not_ be expected to do this for your own meme.**

 

 ** _2 hour Premiere - 101 "Once Upon A Time - "; 102 "Jack, the Giant Killer"_**  
"Once Upon A Time" - Rebecca and Ryan Grimm discover a deadly secret when Ryan is displaced while working on a new computer game. Dante helps Ryan escape a vortex.  
"Jack, the Giant Killer" - Rebecca meets Jack while trying to retrieve the Usurper chip from Chester. Ryan learns about the Dominion and the real Brothers Grimm.  
***Special Guest Star: Paul Bettany as "Jack".

 ** _103 - "The Fox and the Cat"_**  
With Jack's help, Rebecca contacts Ryan in the Cypher and discovers the truth about Charles Chester. Ryan learns more about the Brothers Grimm and his newfound powers.

 ** _104 - "Hansel and Gretel"_**  
Rebecca and Ryan are reunited in the Cypher but Chester hasn't given up.

 ** _Winter Break Occurs_**  
 ** _105 - "The Daughter of the Skies"_**  
The Grimms are offered a chance to return home, but the price may be Dante's life.

 ** _106 - "Nix Nought Nothing"_**  
Rebecca finds herself the "prize" in a village competition. Ryan's amusement ends when he discovers he's won a bride of his own.  
***Special Guest Star: Beyonce

 ** _107 - "The Black Thief"_**  
The Grimms stand trial for their roles as programmers for the Cypher.

 ** _108 - "The Red Shoes"_**  
The Grimms new friend, Jacob, reveals that Dante is related to Charles Chester, leaving the Grimms doubting Dante's loyalty.

 ** _109 - "The Twelve Brothers"_**  
Charles Chester makes it to Dominion and sets out to capture the Grimms. Dante must choose sides.

 **  
_End original filmed episodes. 110 -116 ordered later and filmed months after the wrap on 109._   
**

**_110 - "The Bremen Town Musicians"_**  
Chester's arrival in the Dominion has triggered more displacements than ever, causing the residents to turn on the Grimms and Dante.

 ** _111 - "The Wolf and the Fox"_**  
In the aftermath of the events in Bremen, Chester and Dante are imprisoned and their teleportation magically stripped. While the Grimms negotiate for their release, Dante confronts Chester.

 ** _112 - "Mother Hulda"_**  
The Grimms are befriended by an old woman who claims to have artifacts from the Brothers Grimm.  
***Guest Starring: Samatha Ferris (returns season two)

 ** _113 - "The Golden Goose"_**  
Chester discovers the downside of being connected to the Usurper.

 ** _114 - "Snow White and Rose Red"_**  
Dante and Ryan are alarmed when it appears Rebecca has become an avatar.

 ** _115 - "Rumpelstiltskin"_**  
The Grimms race to beat Chester to the key to controlling the displacements.

 ** _116 - "Go Forth and Learn What Fear Is" (Season Finale)_**  
Ryan attempts to break the Cypher server's hold on the Dominion.

 

 **Fandom Response and Notable Wanks** :  
PRE-SERIES: A screener copy of the pilot is released on the internet prior to the Fall season. Then the network decides that the series will be a mid season replacement. The screener copy is not complete. The openning scene is completely missing and it picks up right when Rebecca has discovered Ryan is missing. As a result, it's not entirely clear that the Grimms are siblings and not, in fact, married. As they are played by Alona and Jensen, the carry over SPN fans ship them.

Several comms and forums sprout up over the internet. On LJ, grimms_dominion catches on and becomes the largest community.

After 101 "Once Upon A Time"  
When the siblings actual relationship is revealed, entire fanfics become AU, and _R-Squared_ (called _Grimmcest_ by the SPN Fen) becomes the norm. Fandom generally takes it in stride and sarcastically wonders if there's something Jensen needs to talk about. Some fans wonder if it is a rewrite to accommodate the Dante character. Interviews with the writers and cast do not completely quell this rumor.

After 104 "Hansel and Gretel"  
The show attracts attention from several GLBT blogs and magazines with the Dante character who is openly declared bi.

There's a month hiatus as the network chooses to run re-runs and movies rather than compete with the Super Bowl and Olympics being held that year. Fandom's not sure it's the best idea for ratings, but the _real_ talk on the forums is a post blasting the show's portrayal of women and minorities. There's a trend emerging that all the Caucasian Blond People are always the "good guy" and the Dark Haired/Skinned People are always the "bad guy". Blonde women (including Rebecca) are on a pedestal and other women are servile to Ryan. The triggering event for the post seems to be the constant implications that Dante can't be trusted when the OP considers him to be a noble character.

Reactions to this post vary greatly. While the trend is visible, some feel that four episodes aren't enough to judge. Others feel that the trend is a deliberate attempt on the show runners part to turn the cliche on its ear. Others take up the view that it's not entirely up to the show runners as the source material (Grimms' Fairy Tales) are sexist and slanted by nature. The OP and supporters response to this latter view result in 2 separate reports on Fandom Wank. The OP and supporters become more commonly known as the _Dominion Xenas._ They are noted for their tendency to favor the Dante character while accusing the writers of not knowing how to write the Rebecca character properly.

After 106 "Nix Nought Nothing"  
The Dominion Xenas are briefly united with the RyanGirls in their displeasure with the episode. Dante's "choosing" Rebecca is seen to be making him "bi in name only". Beyonce's performance as Ryan's love interest is not received well. The network is accused of stunt casting. The writers are simultaneously accused of perpetuating the "blonde is best" and "dark skin is bad" problems the show exhibits - all with the same character.

An interview with the show runner shocks fandom with the reveal that the creator is a woman and that she reads some internet forums. She uses the term "Dominion Xenas" in the interview. Many forums play "guess the sockpuppet" and several skittish bloggers take down fic and lock their posts. The LJ community, dominion_xenas stops accepting new members, spawning the new communities: grimms_wenches and grimms_xenas

After 109 "The Twelve Brothers"  
There's more critical GLBT praise for the show for the end scene, where a distraught Dante is physically comforted by Ryan and not Rebecca.

Another interview with the show runner reveals that a second season is being discussed. Fandom unites and sends "Pixie Dust" (glitter tubes) with postcards relating to fairy tales. Example text: _Once Upon A Time, Grimms was renewed for another season._ And _Season 2 Grimms: just sprinkle pixie dust._

After 111 "The Wolf and the Fox"  
A critic and fan fave, the episode features Dante and Chester and cements the fandom Chester/Dante slash pairing. The backstory for Cheshire Cats and Dante's personal history is explored - it's rated the all time favorite episode in fan polls. The episode also marks the first appearance of Danneel Harris in an uncredited cameo.

After 114 "Snow White and Rose Red"  
At a Stargate convention in Vancouver, David Hewlett and Matt Bomer crash Joe Flanigan's panel. Both actors speak as if a season 2 is a done deal, leading to a server crash on the network's website as fans try to confirm it. More Stargate fans, intrigued by Bomer's banter with the SG actors, seek out the online community.

After 116 "Go Forth and Learn What Fear Is"  
The season one finale boasts the best ratings yet and a second season is announced. At the end of the episode a "Thank You, Fans" card is shown prior to the credits - the letters are made of glitter.


	2. Pre Series Reveals and Fan Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to start telling the story of Grimms the TV Show and it's fandom. You are welcome to read, comment, join in, or lurk as you wish.

The Story Thus Far:

Supernatural and White Collar have ended.  Supernatural lasted 7 seasons and ended in May.  Jensen was quoted in interviews as intending to sleep for another eight years, but the following February has arrived and Supernatural fandom hears word that he's landed another series.

Reactions vary at the show's description.

[](http://grimmsdominion.wikidot.com/forum/t-264525/supernatural)   


A fan dubs the show "Hart to Hart meets Supernatural" - a label that sparks all sorts of fusion fic.

Fans aren't happy about the choice of networks either.

[](http://grimmsdominion.wikidot.com/forum/t-264525/supernatural)   


Fandom and FOX - never an easy alliance. But the situation explodes when set hunters stumble upon the production in Vancouver and Matt Bomer is revealed to be in the show.

Confusion reigns.  
[](http://grimmsdominion.wikidot.com/forum/t-264525/supernatural)

Some of the newer fans try reason. Pity them.

Jensen plays a title character and it's assumed by the Jensen/Dean-centric that Matt's role is secondary.

More casting confusion occurs when Billy Campbell is apparently recast after filming by Joe Flanigan. The lines between SG:Atlantis and Supernatural fandom collide.

On the heels of Joe's casting announcement, a fan with "connections in the industry" finds a screener copy.

She shares.  
[](http://grimmsdominion.wikidot.com/forum/t-264533/grimm-s-screener-pilot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where we stand for now.
> 
> If you want to post on the forums and be part of my next post: [the forum and some guidelines](http://grimmsdominion.wikidot.com/forum/start) and what you'd see on the [screener copy](http://grimmsdominion.wikidot.com/pilot:screener-version).


End file.
